


Shelter

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Cora debate providing Rebekah and Hope with a place to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up through "From a Cradle to a Grave" and "Smoke and Mirrors." Written for prompt 1 'Crossover' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

“You’re kidding, right?” said Malia. “You don’t honestly expect us to help her, do you?”

“Why not?” asked Cora.

“Maybe because she’s a vampire!” Malia said, shooting a look of disgust at Rebekah.

“Okay, so she’s a vampire. But she’s trying to protect an innocent little baby. A baby whose mother happens to be part of a pack our family was on good terms with. That means we have an obligation to help them.”

“Look, are you going to allow us to hide within Beacon Hills or should we search for shelter elsewhere?” asked the Original vampire. Both she and Cora turned to Malia.

“Argh! Fine, you can stay in Beacon Hills! But don’t expect me to change any diapers.”


End file.
